Magicae Principium Revelabit
by HalfBloodPrincess96
Summary: While back at Hogwarts for their eighth year, a spell gone wrong leaves Harry and Draco unable to part ways- literally.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I do not claim to own them! This work is unbeta'd so bear with me, and I appreciate any feedback! This work is currently rated T, but will most likely be changed to M or MA sometime soon._

"Well get on with it then," Harry said, looking down the end of Draco's wand. Draco shrugged,

"I hope this works,"

They were working on their final project for their eighth year at Hogwarts. Each eighth year was randomly assigned a partner, and they had to come up with a unique project of their choosing. Of course Harry got assigned Draco, as if he needed the extra drama this year. They had called a truce at the beginning of the school year, being as they were both very different people since the events of the war. But he still wouldn't say Malfoy was his friend, and to make things even worse, he had begun to realize his obsessive tendencies towards Draco in previous years were caused by something more than suspicion.

A lot of things had come to light for Harry since his brush with death, one of the biggest being that he was fairly certain he was gay. He'd really loved Ginny as a friend, but it just hadn't felt right in a romantic sense. He had contributed that to all the stress of the war, but he knew now that he just wasn't attracted to women like he was men. This he of course had kept to himself so far, seeing as he hadn't any experience with men yet, so he couldn't be 100% sure. He honestly didn't understand his own attraction to Malfoy. Logically he should at the very least dislike him, if not hate him. There was just something about his delicate but masculine features; elegant pink lips, pale blond locks, stormy grey eyes...

"Ready Potter?" Malfoy asked, one blond eyebrow raised. Harry straightened his back and nodded.

" _Magicae Principium Revelabit!_ " a white light shot out from Draco's wand and surrounded Harry. A warm feeling began to grow in his chest, and suddenly he felt a tight pulling sensation. It was as if something was squeezing his chest too tight, and he struggled to gasp for air. From the look on Malfoy's face, he was feeling it too. Draco was glowing with the white light, and he dropped his wand, gasping for breath.

Then something happened. It felt as if a rubber band had snapped inside of him, and he could breathe again. Everything went black.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and groaned. His head pounded where it had hit the hard floor of the unused classroom. He slowly sat up and winced at the stiffness in his back. He suddenly remembered what had happened before he had collapsed.

"Malfoy!" Draco was sprawled out on the floor a few feet away, still unconscious. Harry scooted over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking slightly. His hand tingled where it made contact with Draco, a soothing feeling of peace and calm trickled through him. Harry's eyes widened, his small crush on Malfoy was really getting to him.

"Draco, wake up!" he urged, still shaking his shoulder. Nothing. Harry moved his hand to Draco's cheek. A jolt of pure bliss shot through him, and went straight to his groin.

" _Oh_ ," he gasped softly, waves of pleasure running up through his fingertips into his body. Draco's eyes shot open as he inhaled sharply.

"Potter," Harry stared into his silver eyes, lost in sensation.

"Potter! Get your hand off of me!" Harry jumped and jerked his hand away. Malfoy stood up quickly, wincing with pain. He smoothed out the wrinkles on his expensive robes, and ran his hands over his hair, setting it to rights.

"What the hell happened?" He remarked, rubbing his forehead.

"I have no idea. I think it's safe to say our spell didn't work as intended." Harry sat on the floor, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"No shite, Potter. I'm dead tired now, let's just figure this out tomorrow," Malfoy turned to the desk they had been working at and grabbed his bag, then started searching for his wand on the floor.

"Yeah, ok," Harry said, joining to help him find his wand.

"I'm dead tired too. _Accio Draco's wand!_ " Draco's wand flew from the opposite corner of the room into Harry's hand. He handed it to Malfoy, their fingers brushed and sent a jolt through both of them. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably,

"Ahem, thanks Potter. I'll… See you tomorrow then?" he turned and began to walk away. A sharp pain shot through Harry's chest, tightening and squeezing again. He gasped and looked at Draco, who was also grasping his own chest and panting. Harry struggled to make his way over to Draco, and as soon as he was within a foot or so the pain was instantly gone. They both signed in relief.

"Perhaps we ought to go see Madam Pomfrey," Draco sighed. Harry nodded and they silently made their way to the hospital wing, making sure to stay close as they walked.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" Madam Pomfrey asked when they arrived.

"Erm, well, we seem to have had an accident with a spell we were trying to create. We, uh, can't seem to be more than a foot away from each other without a lot of pain…" Harry trailed off.

"Oh dear. Well do come over and sit, and I'll see what I can do," she motioned them over to a hospital bed and went into her office. Harry and Draco sat awkwardly next to each other in silence. She returned some minutes later with Headmistress Mcgonagall and Professor Snape not far behind her.

"Since I don't know what we might be dealing with I brought reinforcements. Now boys, tell us what exactly you were trying to do tonight," Harry looked sheepishly at the Headmistress before trying to explain,

"Well, we got paired together for the 8th year project.. And we thought we might try to create a new spell," The Headmistress cut him off,

"Without the supervision of a Professor Mr. Potter? You do realize how dangerous that can be can't you? I expect better from you," Harry looked down at his hands,

"Yes I suppose we were being over confident in our abilities…"

"I am surprised, Draco," Professor Snape drawled, "I wouldn't think you would attempt something so... advanced, with someone such as… Mr. Potter,"

"Well I wasn't very well going to let my 8th year project go to waste just because of whom I got paired with. Potter barely did any of the work anyway," he scoffed,

"Boys," Madam Pomfrey chided, "enough of that, now tell us what you were trying to create and what exactly happened,"

"We were trying to create a spell that would make the magical core of the target visible. Something that hasn't been done before, as far as I can tell from the research i've done," Draco explained. "When I first cast it on Harry it seemed to be working. His whole body was surrounded in white light. But then the light surrounded me as well and we both- at least I think Harry felt it too- felt intense pain. It was as if I was being squeezed around the middle, and something was pulling and pinching at me, I could hardly breathe. Then just like that the sensation stopped and we both passed out. Once we woke up we couldn't move more than about a foot away from each other without intense pain…" He looked up to see three pairs of wide eyes on him.

"What words did you use for the spell, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked, looking paler than normal.

" _Magicae Principium Revelabit_ ," He said quietly.

"This is simply unacceptable Draco. When you involve someone's magical core in a spell you're walking on thin ice. It is extremely easy for something to go wrong. I cannot believe you did not consult myself before attempting something like this," Snape reprimanded. He lifted his wand, "I'll try a diagnostic spell, perhaps we will get an idea of what we are dealing with," He waved his wand over both of them, muttering complicated incantations. His brow furrowed, obsidian eyes unreadable. "There is something off here, but I cannot discern what it is. This will take time and research," his trademark sneer was in full force. He turned to Minerva and shook his head slightly.

"I'll have to take 100 points each for endangering your own lives and the life of a classmate," the Headmistress stated firmly. Both boys groaned. "Now, since we don't yet know what exactly your spell caused, it will take some time to research and figure out a solution, if there is one. For all we know this may very well be permanent. For now I'll have Madam Pomfrey give you a general health check, and then you'll have to return to your dormitories. One of your dormitories that is. I'll let you decide which. You will also have to attend your classes together, lucky for you, Gryffindor and Slytherin share so many classes. As for your electives you'll have to trade off attending each other's every other day." Madam Pomfrey bustled over and ran general diagnostic spells over Harry and Draco,

"Everything seems to be in order. You both seem to be in perfect health. I see no reason why you couldn't continue on as normal." Both boys stood up to go,

"Alright well, Malfoy, let's head to Gryffindor," Harry said, grabbing his bag.

"Gryffindor? You must be joking Potter." Draco scoffed,

"Then Slytherin it is," Professor Snape smirked.

"No way I'm stepping foot in there." Harry stated firmly. Headmistress Mcgonagall sighed,

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Since you can't agree, i'll just set you up in an unused Head Boy room. Let's be on our way then, I don't have all night." She turned to leave,

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, before you go," Professor Snape stopped them, "It is imperative that you not go farther than a foot apart. Since we do not know what the consequences would be, I suggest you take this seriously. I don't care how angry you are with each other, you must not separate. If you do, you risk losing your magic," both boys gulped audibly, then nodded solemnly. They then turned and followed the Headmistress out of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Headmistress, before we go, might I stop at Gryffindor Tower just to let everyone know where i've gone?" Harry enquired as they made their way down the hall.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, I'll make sure they are informed, and you may speak with them tomorrow. It is past curfew, I won't have you bothering your Housemates at this hour." She said briskly as they made their way towards the dungeons. Harry and Draco walked next to each other in silence, arms occasionally brushing, sending small sparks tingling on their skin. Harry wondered why neither he nor Draco had mentioned that part of their predicament. He knew he hadn't said anything because it just felt too private. But he had no idea why Draco wouldn't bring it up. Perhaps it would be undignified to acknowledge something like that. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Draco's haughtiness. When the war ended he was no longer the scared, unkempt boy the stress of the Dark Lord had made him. He went right back to being the polished, aristocratic, haughty Malfoy. Perhaps he was a bit nicer now, he didn't seem to verbally attack people with no reason anymore, and he hadn't heard him utter the word mudblood in ages, but he was the same perfectly groomed, impeccably dressed Draco he had always been. It was a fact that should have annoyed Harry, and it would have not so long ago, but now it was almost endearing. A fact that scared him.

"What are you laughing at Potter? Happy you're stuck with me for the unforeseen future? I really can't blame you." Draco smirked.

"Oh get stuffed Malfoy, not everyone is as fond of you as you are." Harry grumbled, blushing. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit excited about being stuck with Draco. Although the threat of losing his magic did put a bit of a damper on it.

They came to a stop before an unremarkable gargoyle. The Headmistress tapped it with her wand twice, and it slid out of the way to reveal a door.

"I'll let you two decide on a password. I'll have the house elves bring down your belongings shortly." She opened the doors to their temporary quarters, to reveal a sitting room much like the Slytherin common room, but a fraction of the size. There was a black couch, and two black armchairs in front of the fireplace. There was a desk on each side of the room, and the walls were decorated in Slytherin colours.

"The door to the left is your bedroom, I assume under the circumstances you'll have to share. And the door to the right is the bathroom. I trust you two can figure out how to get along for the time being? With any luck we will be able to sort this out quickly. Now I expect to see you both attending classes tomorrow. Good night Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." With that the Headmistress left the room.

"Well I suppose we should set a password. I suggest Runespoor." Malfoy said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ack, no, how about Hippogriff?" Harry grinned. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed,

"Very funny Potter. _Serpensorita_?"

"What?"

"The password. Let's use _Serpensorita_. It would be ironic, don't you think?" Draco smirked. Harry was puzzled for a moment, then he remembered. Their duel in second year. Draco had used that spell to conjure a snake, and Harry had revealed to everyone that he was a parseltongue. He laughed. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Alright Malfoy, let's do that," They went out into the hall to speak with the gargoyle. Once their password was set they went back inside.

"Come on Potter, let's check out the bedroom, I'm knackered," he grabbed Harry's elbow to lead him and let out a small gasp at the spark it made. He quickly let go as if he had been burned.

"Sorry," two pink spots appeared on his cheeks. He turned towards the bedroom door and Harry followed.

In their bedroom were two large wardrobes and one queen sized four poster bed, covered in a thick green duvet, and piled high with decorative pillows. The walls were a soft cream colour with Slytherin green accents. Their trunks sat side by side at the end of the bed, their clothes and belongings had already been unpacked and put away. Harry stood unmoving at the foot of the bed. He was about to share a bed with Draco Malfoy, his ex arch nemesis, and the boy he currently fancied. Would his life ever be normal?

"Don't just stand there, let's go to bed. You will not want to deal with me tomorrow if I don't get a good night's sleep." Draco said impatiently, standing next to Harry with a hand on his hip.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry," They moved to the side of the bed, and Harry's cheeks colored. "Erm, would you mind turning around? I usually sleep in my pants."

"Really Potter? You can't take off your trousers in front of me? How do you think we're going bathe in the morning?" he scoffed. Harry hadn't thought of that. He put his face in his hands,

"Oh gods, I didn't even think of that…" Malfoy laughed.

"Get over it, we're both men. It's nothing we haven't seen before. You've changed in front of me in the Quidditch locker rooms how many times?"

"I suppose you're right. This just feels more… Intimate for some reason," He mumbled. Draco made a face.

"Intimate? Don't go soft on me Potter. Just take off your bloody trousers so we can go to bed!" Draco _accioed_ his expensive silk pyjamas and began to undress. Harry averted his eyes and quickly tugged his trousers off and climbed into the bed.

"Oy! Hold on, I'm not ready yet!" Malfoy complained, a small ache in his chest starting to spread from the space between them. He finished buttoning his pyjamas and send both his and Harry's discarded clothes to the laundry basket, before sliding into bed. "Honestly Potter, did you plan on just leaving all your clothes lying around? That may be what you do in _Gryffindor,_ but I won't have you doing that if you're living with me!" He huffed.

"Sorry, I was just in a hurry to get into bed," Harry said sheepishly.

"Hmph. Well I'm going to sleep," He used his wand to blow out the candles, slid his wand under his pillow, and turned his back to Harry. Harry turned his back to Draco and scooted as far as he could without feeling any pain and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was awoken by a tickling sensation in his nose. He opened his eyes to a face full of blond hair. Draco was curled up, back pressed against Harry's chest, deeply asleep. Waves of pure pleasure hummed through Harry's body from the contact. Draco shifted in the bed and brushed against Harry's length, making him groan softly. He was heavy and hard with arousal. _Gods, he smells good._ With a sigh, he forced himself to pull away and turn over. Somehow he thought it would not be well received if Draco found Harry's erection pressed into his back when he woke up. While he laid in bed and willed his hard on to go away, it occurred to him that while stuck in this situation there would be no possible way to have enough privacy to have a wank. Merlin, this was not going to be bloody easy.

He froze when he heard whimpering behind him. Slowly, he turned back around to face Draco, who was whining in his sleep, face scrunched up pain. Harry knew all too well what was happening. It was strange, it had never occurred to him that Draco might have nightmares too, after the war. He supposed that was quite a self centered thought. Now that he thought about it, _of course_ he would have nightmares. He had gone through real life nightmares, just like Harry had.

Harry couldn't see past his rivalry with Draco to notice what was really going on in previous years. He now recognized that they weren't so different after all. Draco had been born into a family that pushed their racist, pureblood values at him from a very young age. Sure, he had been a right git growing up, but most of that had been him parroting things his parents had taught him, undoubtedly seeking approval from his unaffectionate father. And when the Dark Lord returned, he was stuck on the wrong side of the war, surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort whenever he went home from Hogwarts.

In sixth year he was given the choice between joining the ranks of the Death Eaters and performing an impossible task, or a death sentence for him and his family. And to top it off he had almost been sliced to death by his childhood rival. Harry couldn't even imagine what the nightmare of Voldemort's last year must have been like for the Malfoys. Draco had been stuck right in the middle of the war by no fault of his own, just like Harry.

Harry reached out and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to comfort him through his nightmare. Malfoy woke with a jolt. Bleary grey eyes stared at him for a moment, before Draco jerked away from Harry,

"Get your hands off me Potter! What do you think you're doing?" he spit out,

"I'm sorry, I think you were having a night-" Draco cut him off,

"I don't care what you _think_. It's none of your business." He snapped.

"No need to get defensive. I'm pretty sure everyone has been having them since the war… I know I have.." Harry did his best to placate him, knowing how nightmares could be a touchy subject. Draco sneered,

"I don't need your pity Potter. I know you've got a hero complex, but the last person I want sympathy from is you. In case you've forgotten Potter, we fought on opposite sides of the war," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. If you want to be like that _Malfoy_. I thought we were past this childish pettiness, but I guess not." He turned his back to Draco and laid back down.

"Oh no you don't. Get up, we're going to be late. I suppose it's okay for the _savior of the wizarding world_ to have a lie-in, but I don't get those same privileges," Harry just rolled his eyes and followed Draco into the bathroom.

They took turns showering with the other sitting right on the other side of the shower door. Harry tried his best not to stare at Draco clad in just a towel around his waist. Luckily his arousal had been damped by Malfoy's scathing attitude.

"Hey, erm, would you mind if we sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast?" Harry stole a quick glance at Draco, who was performing a shaving charm on his face. "It's just that I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet and-"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said it's fine," he huffed, "you'll just keep pestering me until I say yes. And besides, I doubt Slytherin would appreciate the Golden Boy hanging about anyway." he turned to face Harry.

"Let's go Potter, we're going to be late,"

* * *

When they made their way into the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. They hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Neville. Neville glanced at Draco wearily before turning away from him and continuing his conversation with Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione cried from the seat across from him, "Headmistress McGonagall told us what happened! I cannot believe you'd do something so idiotic, you could have been killed!"

"Oy, mate, thats some bloody bad luck," Ron commiserated, while filling his plate. Harry leaned over to him,

"You don't even know the half of it," He glanced over at Draco, who was looking over his Potions text, and cast a _Muffliato_ over him, Ron, and Hermione. "We had to share a bed last night.." Ron looked horrified,

"Blimey Harry! I think I'd rather off myself!"

"Ronald! Don't be so insensitive!" Hermione scolded, "Harry, I'm sure between us and the Professors we will get this figured out in no time," Harry smiled at her,

"Thanks, 'Mione," he canceled the _Muffliato_ and began to fill up his plate. When he glanced up from his plate a moment later two third year Hufflepuff girls had approached the Gryffindor table and were trying to conceal their giggles,

"Hello Harry," one of them said timidly, twisting a lock of her blonde hair around, "we heard you two are stuck together… Is it true that it's because you're soulmates?" both their eyes were wide with adoration.

"That would be, like, so _romantic_ ," the other girl said, her overly eye shadowed eyes starry. Harry made a face, still unsure how exactly to deal with the many fangirls he had acquired since the war, many of which were barely in their teens.

"Erm, no…" Both girls looked disappointed, "It was just an accidental spell…" Hermione cut in,

"I think Harry and Draco would both _appreciate_ it if you didn't spread rumors of that sort.. I think Harry has enough on his plate at the moment without more silly gossip going around, don't you?" She gave the girls a pointed look.

"Oh. Of course… sorry Harry!" the blonde girl rushed out and they both turned and fled back to their tables, giggling and whispering to each other. Harry groaned,

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Draco scoffed,

"Just another perk of being the great Harry Potter I see." Harry stared at him with his mouth open,

"A _perk?_ Maybe it would be to you, Malfoy, but I don't see what enjoyment I could be getting out of little girls fawning over me."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not just little girls. I'm sure there are plenty of women fawning over you. Not to mention there are probably men as well," Draco smirked at him.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy. I'm not any happier about being in this situation than you are. Your attitude is not making it any easier." he raised his voice more than he had intended, and looked around to see most of the Great Hall glancing in their direction and talking hushedly.

" _Great,_ now you've drawn even more attention to us," Draco said exasperatedly.

" _Me?_ You're the one-" Ron cut Harry off mid argument,

"Mate, you're starting to sound like a bickering couple," he looked uncomfortable, "I'd stop doing that in public if you don't want more rumours going around.." he turned to his plate and shoveled another spoonful of eggs into his mouth. Draco grimaced at Ron,

"The weasel is right," Ron glared at him. "Try to control your temper Harry, it's quite unbecoming." he smirked. Harry just muttered under his breath and turned away from Draco. Just then an elegant black eagle owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Draco.

He pet the owl and gave it a bit of bacon before opening the envelope. The owl perched on the table, seemingly waiting for a reply to send back. Malfoy skimmed the letter in his hands and sighed,

"Mother wants me- us- to come stay with her during Easter Hols. I don't suppose I can convince you to go?" he turned to Harry.

"Erm, well, I was planning on going to The Burrow for at least half of the time…" He hadn't even thought of what they would do during the spring holiday, which was only a few days away. He knew he didn't want to go stay at the manor, even if Lucius was in Azkaban. But it was hardly fair of him to deny Draco seeing his mother. If they never found a solution to their failed spell, he would have to go with Malfoy to see his mother from time to time anyway. He shivered a bit at the thought of being stuck with Draco forever. A small part of him was excited at that thought, but an overwhelming part of him remembered how Draco had been acting this morning, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be stuck with that for the rest of his life.

"If you agree to go to The Burrow for a few days, I'll go to the manor with you for the other half of the holiday." Draco scowled at him, and didn't respond for a few moments. He let out an exasperated sigh,

"Fine, Potter," He returned his attention to the parchment, and wrote a quick reply before handing the scroll back to the owl.

"Oy," Ron whispered, leaning over to Harry, "never thought I'd have Malfoy over at the burrow.." he grimaced.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, I suppose I sort of forgot that it's your house for a moment," Harry said sheepishly, "I won't come this time if It's too uncomfortable for you," Ron shook his head,

"Nah, we still want you there," he clapped Harry on the back, "you're lucky though mate, you're the only one I'd let bring a Malfoy over," he gave Harry a small smile, "I'm sure Mum won't mind too much, being as there will be another person to feed. And I'm sure the twins will be happy to laugh at your expense," Harry groaned,

"This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

* * *

After a full day of classes involving many small arguments, stares from other students, and failed attempts to stay close enough together but not touch, they found themselves in the library trying to find a solution to their faulty spell. So far they had come up empty handed. Harry was getting fed up with dealing with Draco's attitude, and all the accidental touches that had happened throughout the day, sending little jolts of electricity through them weren't helping at all. If both their and their professors' lack of luck with finding info on what they had done were anything to go by, they were probably going to be in this situation for a while. So Harry resolved to try and reason with Draco and get him to drop the attitude, for both of their sakes,

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up from his book, and raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?"

"Erm, well, I've just been thinking, perhaps we should make a truce of sorts… It doesn't seem like we are going to get out of this easily, and I think we're making this harder by arguing all the time.." he ran a hand through his wild mass of black hair, "What I'm trying to say is, can't we at least pretend to be friends until all of this is over? If we're going to be stuck together, torturing each other isn't going to make it any more pleasant," Draco smirked at him,

"Do you propose we also start snogging? If you're looking to make this more enjoyable that's clearly the way to go, no?" Harry felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks,

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! Urgh, nevermind. I should have known you'd be incapable of being anything but sarcastic.." he snapped his book shut and leaned his head back, eyes closing in frustration.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter. I'm only teasing. I'll try not to offend your delicate sensibilities from now on.." Harry opened his eyes, preparing to hash out his own remark, when he saw the look on Draco's face. Instead of his standard arrogant smirk, there was a small genuine smile on his lips. He was teasing him, Harry realized. His stomach fluttered at the amused look in Malfoy's eyes, cheeks becoming an even deeper shade of pink.

"Erm, thanks then…" he trailed off awkwardly, opening another book and pretending to read.

"Draco! Have you been avoiding me?" Both boys looked up to see Pansy Parkinson approaching their table. Malfoy nodded to her,

"Pansy," She sat down next to him and pouted,

"Professor Snape told us what happened, and I expected you would come and talk to me. I can't believe you didn't come to your best friend about this," she crossed her arms over her chest. Draco rolled his eyes,

"If you couldn't tell I've been a little busy. What do you think talking to you about this could do to help? I thought I'd spare myself the drama," she huffed,

"Well if you're going to be like that about it… Hello Harry, I don't believe we have really spoken since, well, you know…" she cleared her throat, "anyways, since we will probably being seeing more of each other due to this, uh situation, I propose we start fresh," she held out a perfectly manicured hand to him.

"Erm, sure, I suppose that's a good idea.." he reached out and grasped her hand; she shook it vigorously. She smiled brightly at him, and turned back to Draco.

"When are you going to come back to the common room, Blaise and I are bored without you there," Draco sighed,

"I doubt I will be for now, Harry and I have private rooms for the time being," she cut him off,

"Oh! Can we come and visit?"

"Perhaps another night Pansy, It's been a long day. I don't have the patience to deal with your insipid gossiping." She rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Fine, but I expect to see you soon!"

"Yes, yes.." Draco waved his hand and her dismissively. Pansy stood up, turned up her nose at them and left. Harry stared after her, amused. He had never witnessed Draco and Pansy interacting close up before. It was all quite… poncy.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco said, looking confused at Harry's amusement.

"It's just, you two have an interesting friendship.. It's like you're trying to out-snob each other." Draco rolled his eyes,

"Very funny Potter." Harry just grinned at him.


End file.
